Newly added Cullen
by bornagoof
Summary: Bella's cousin becomes a vampire and is added to the Cullen coven funny and well whatever you call it when your cousin becomes a vampire. Enjoy. BEING RE-EDITED. STORY WONT CHANGE COMPLETELY JUST WOULD BE EASIER TO READ.
1. False Visit

December 18th 3:00 AM

Oh no not again. How come I keep waking up early in the morning? I'm going to get bag under my eyes or something I swear. Abby is still sleeping in her bed so I'll just tip toe out of the room so I won't wake her. One step forward, two steps forward, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8, out of the room. Quiet. Be quiet I kept telling my self.

I stepped on something ouch! It was a jack I yelped loud enough to wake somebody up. But no one did what a bunch of sleepyheads I thought in my head. So this time I looked where I was going and went through the kitchen and inside the bathroom. "What are doing Missy?!" It sounded like my Aunt I spun around and saw her curlers still in her hair I would have laughed if I wasn't in such deep trouble with her. I didn't see her there since there's another room where the toilet is aside from the rest of the bathroom.

" I was going to brush my teeth if your wondering why I am up so early its that I keep waking up early lately and I couldn't go back to sleep." I said. She smiled and said "I'm not mad silly." "You're not?" I said. "No, its okay if you wake up early once in awhile happens to everybody if it's becoming a problem just drink some warm milk before bed," she said. I'm so stupid why would she be mad? Just in Abby came in walking with her hair in a mess and full of knots and tangles. Five hours later we got our backpacks and we headed out for school. I hated this day because it was the first day of school. Worst of all it wasn't very sunny it looked like it was going to rain today. Not the best thing to ask for to put you in a positive mood on your first day of school. I always liked sunny days and hated the cold cloudy wet days.

"Cheer up Marie it's only a bit of water from the sky," Abby said. But she wouldn't understand only people like my cousin Bella would she felt the same way about the weather too. She was a lot older than me but she didn't treat me like some child like a lot of other people who were older than me. Two weeks later and I still hated school made no friends, teachers were total wack jobs, and the food stinks literally. But cafeteria food always did this one is worse than my old school's food. Wish my aunt had enough time to make my lunch like she used to she was a real good cook. But her new job takes a lot of time and she usually sends takeout for us and only on weekends were we able to eat real food.

January 7th 2:00 PM

I came back from another terrible day from school with pizza on the table and a note from my aunt saying Cheer up, your cousin Bella is coming tonight with her new husband so be happy. I bought some soda for you to gulp down with your pizza.

- Aunt Frankie


	2. False Visit continued

Bella's POV

I was getting ready to go with Edward to visit my two cousins Abby and Marie and of course Aunt Frankie. I hope they don't ask too much about my new face and vampire body. I would bring Reneesme but I think I keep her a secret I think they have enough to wonder about. I was going to tell Edward I was ready until I remembered I forgot to put on my contacts I decided not to add new eyes to the list. I walked out of the bathroom downstairs into the living and realizied Alice was having a vision. I sat down next to Edward and a very reiterate Jasper kept asking Alice what she saw. She came back into our world and said " Sorry, Bella." Sorry? Why would she be sorry? I was so confused and I think Jasper told Edward in his mind because Edward quickly got to my side. " Ummm Bella, love?' he started to say "Yeah?" I told him.

" We can't go visit your aunt and your cousins because Alice saw in her vision that it's gonna be sunny so we need to cancel and go tommorow." he said. " Aw crap," I said. " I know you wanted to go-' he started to say but I cut him off of his sentence and said " It's okay bad timing but its okay I just hope they'll understand." I picked up the phone and dialed hteir new number Frankie gave me. " Hello?" aw man Marie picked up the phone she'll be disappointed. I made my voice rougher and said " This is Bella." " Bella? why are you calling are you gonna be late or somethin?" she said. " Uh no we can't make it something came up sorry," I told her as gently as I could. It's okay she said "But such a bad time it just got real sunny tommorow would be a cloudy and chilly again." " Yeah sorry I promise we'll come tommorow okay?" I said. " Sure one more thing?" she asked. " Yup," I said. " Your voice sounds diffrent," she said. Well I guess I still need to practice on my voice. We said bye and she hung up she must be real disappointed then.

Marie's POV

I was excited that Bella was coming over. I hope her husband wouldn't take up all her time while she was here. I just finished jumping on my bed all hyped and happy when the phone rang. " Hello?" I said. " This is Bella." she said. I had a hard time believing it was Bella she usually doesn't call unless she's going to be late or might not be able to make it. " Bella? why are you calling are you gonna be late or somethin?" I asked her. " Uh no we can't make it something came up sorry," she said. Well there's goes my day it also ran away with my hyperness and happiness too. Ugh and worst of all if she came now it would be perfect because it got sunny so both of us wouldn't be complaining about the weather and would be all happy. " It's okay," I told her. " But such a bad time it just got sunny and tommorow it would be all cloudy and chilly again." I added quickly after that. " Yeah sorry I promise we'll come tommorow okay?' she said. Then it occured to me her voice sounded different so I asked I just had to. " Sure one more thing?" I asked. " Yup," she said. " Your voice sounds different," I said. We told each other bye and then I hunged up quickly before her I just didn't feel like being nice enough to politely wait for her to like I uasually do.

I went to the kitchen and ate a cold slice of pizza and some warm soda weird combo but theres nothing else to eat. Abby walked inside she saw the expression on my face and said " I don't think its the weather thats pissing you off." I looked up at her and then looked down ignoring her. She sat down asked me " What's wrong this time?" I looked up and put my pizza down and took a deep breath. " Bella is not coming tonight something came up." I told her air quoting her exact words. " Well that sucks," she said she liked Bella too we missed her awfully.


	3. Solved

This book is dedicated to my friend AliceCullenJasperCullen4Eva15's she was my first friend here and helped me find out how to add a chapter. Yay! Isn't she nice? Enjoy~

We sat there talking away and I felt much better it's okay if Bella couldn't make it she promised to come tomorrow. 10:00 PM until Frankie pulled her silver Mercedes over. We put the dishes in the sink, cleared the table, and did all our chores before Frankie got through the door.

She was opening door now so we ran to our rooms and turned on the TV like we were there for hours. She came inside and asked us what we were watching we told her TV. She gave us a funny look and said "Don't be smart did you do your chores?" She was asking both of us now. "Yeah, and I'm talking for her both of us to Aunt Frankie." I told her and then she walked into her study. We were giggling I couldn't believe we pulled it off.

Bella POV

I took off my contacts changed again and went to my room. Edward walked in a few minutes later. "Bella are you upset?" "No," I said sitting up on the bed now. He sat down with me looking at me in the eyes he wanted me to tell him.

I took a deep breath and said "Fine." "I just wish we didn't have to cancel because I didn't want to disappoint them especially Marie. But I knew when I was done talking to her on the phone that I did. What if she hates me?"

I looked down at my fingers playing with them as a distraction. "Bella?" Edward said. "Hmmm." Was all I said without looking up at him. He said "Bella, stop playing with your fingers and listen to what I have to say please." "I'm listening," I said. He sighed and lifted my chin up so I was looking at him and said "Bella, look at me cause it pains me not to see your face and for you to be acting that way." I could tell he wasn't lying he really wasn't it hurt him a lot.

"Sorry it's just bothering me I just really don't want her to hate me," I said. "Bella no one will hate you for canceling on them and if she does I am _always_ here for you," he said. I put both of my hands on his face and let my mind open like it was a door locked and I just unlocked it for Edward. I told him through my thoughts "Okay but I hope it won't be sunny tomorrow I promised her we would visit her." He nodded and hummed my lullaby we were like that for the rest of the night.


	4. New Friend

Marie POV

For once ever since I moved in this boring pale town I was in a good mood. I walked over to my car I got for my birthday last year. It was from everyone in the family owe them big time. Abby jumped her hair was a mess again she is such a deep sleeper. Oh well most of the people in my family are. We drove to school Abby got out and headed for her class and I went to go park the car. I found a real good parking space next to a c30 too bad someones mom must of drove them to school. How embarrassing but it's still okay of a car I guess wait no I'm kidding. I got out of the car and locked it. First stop: Spanish, I thought on my way inside the big front doors that said " PULL" someone in a hurry with papers and folders slipping out of her hands and coffee in the other tried to push it instead. She fell back and all her stuff fell down and her coffee spilled all over this spot on the cold hard cement. Instead of helping her people laughed at her and took pictures of her with their cellphones while I just debated whether her coffee will leave a stain on the ground or not. Then i looked around and felt sorry for her so I bent down and help her get her things off the ground. She smiled this nice smile I noticed she was very pretty hazel eyes and black hair. Her hair was in a big mess and her clothes were randomly picked out too. She made my sister on a Saturday morning after all nighter look like a model.

I walked with her through the hallways we talked and she was really nice and she sounded smart too. I found out her name was Claire her classes were all honors. Wow really impressive bet that would look good on a college application. I took one more good look at her and pulled her inside the girls restroom. " Why were you in such a hurry?" I asked. She smiled and said "Stupid alarm clock won't work and I woke up late even fell off my bed and I didn't have time for breakfast either." "Wow," I said as I pulled out my very handy blue comb and combed her hair. I put it in a neat ponytail too. "Thank you," she said. " No problem," I said. " I'll make sure to give you back your scrunchie after school too," she said. " Na, you keep it besides I have way too many at home," I insisted. The bell rang and we ran out of the bathroom to our classes " See you at lunch!" she yelled at the other end of the hallway. I just waved bye and nodded my head by the time I got to class I was already 15 minutes late and got scolded by my teacher Mr. Scotch. He never liked people being late to his class he gave me detention right on the spot while his daughter was 30 minutes late but he let that pass and gave her twenty bucks instead of a detention. Like I said before total wackjobs.


	5. Family Meeting

Bella POV

I was going to call so they knew I was coming over but then realizied that there is probably no one home to pick up the phone. But I had to let them know I don't like surprise visits and they don't I think. I dialed Frankie's work number she gave me one ring nothing two rings " Hello?" Frankie said. " Yeah, its me Bella I'm coming over today is that okay?" I said. " Oh, Bella of course it is! I'll be home early at 8' and the girls come home at 3' see you then!" she said and then hunged up. Later I got an e-mail from her saying:

_It's been years since I've seen you! I'll cook your favorite and we can talk and have a great time like we used to. Abby and Marie would be so happy. Make sure you wear something warm its going to be cold over here today sorry! P.S. Your voice sounds different has it been that long?_

Damn. I thought, I've been practicing but it'll have to do for now. Edward came through the door " You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we were off. We took extra precautions so we hunted before leaving just in case. When we got there dinner was on the table mash potatoes, steak, salad, and a chocolate fudge cake for dessert. Edward ate a liitle bit he came up with some type of excuse for his lack of appetie but I had to more since she especially made it for me. Lucky him when he was done he turne don the TV and watched the game he didn't pay attention to it though.

Besides the fact that I had to eat I had a great time it was nice to catch up and talk to them again. Later Marie's new friend Claire came over to visit she was a smart girl very kind and well- mannered. She had hazel eyes and black shiny hair with a nice oval shaped face. We left at 11 and said good byes I promised I'd keep in touch.


	6. Simple Happiness

Marie's POV

Oh my god! That was sooo much fun. I'm beginning to like this town. I wish I met Claire before I'll always remember her messed up hair and every time I see someone tries to PUSH a door that says PULL I'll remember and coffee spilled coffee will remind me too. I am so hyper! I just drank four cans of soda and now I am ready for the sugar rush! This is gonna get to me in the morning but it'll be worth it! Bella's husband Edward I think it was, was nice. You could tell by the way they look at each other and the way they act around each other that they love each other so much. Seriously you must be like dead and blind not to tell. But again I think a blind man could tell! Anyway they r gone I'm hyper we had fun and they'll keep in touch. I can't stop jumping on the bed ooh wait I love this song. The Afters- Myspace Girl _" I saw your picture on myspace maybe someday we could turn it to ourspace baby I don't care how long it takes I'm saving space in my top eight for you."_ Ha ha ha I love that song. Oops I'm getting tired now my eyes feel so heavy... snore.

I woke up in the morning and felt all tired my body felt sore too. Must of slept in a bad position I know it won't help much but I decided to stretch. I put on a plain white shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers ( cause I hate white sneakers they get dirty too easily) and a black jacket on. I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed a pop tart out of the toaster and was off to school. When I was at school I saw the bus drop off my sister I forgot to drive her to school. Hope she's not bad and then I saw her face _too late _I thought. She walked over to me and said " You forgot." In a angry tone. " Oops," I said I knew that my oops will get her pissed off even more. " OOPS!" she yelled. " YOU LEFT ME AT HOME AND I HAD TO RUN AFTER THE BUS AND RIDE IT OVER HERE!" she said. I swallowed and said " Yeah I'm sorry I'll wait for you next time I just forgot." She looked at me and murmured " It's okay I'll get over it." She walked to her class and I just stood there for a couple minutes and headed off to my class.

Before I knew it school got easier and easier to deal with my new friend was fun to be with and we hanged out together a lot. Sometimes she had to go to meetings with her book club or go to dinner though. She invited me to dinner once she had a nice little family. Her brother was in college so it was kinda quiet there. Her parents were real nice too her mom was smart and independent woman who knows everything that's going on in town. And her dad worked 5 days a week and often played tennis and stayed home being a home dad giving her privacy and being about his business. But sometimes they would get together and watch movies, talk and have a good family time. I knew this cause I was there on a daily basis almost and Claire sometimes told me a lot about her family once. I don't know why but sometimes we just stumble onto topics like that.

**Hold on to your seats I'm gonna try to get things a bit more dramatic. Let's see how it turns out I can't wait!!!!!!!!**


	7. Claire's Death

Marie's POV

I was at home reading my book that was due tomorrow when the phone rang. I was really focused on my book I was only halfway through it and I needed to finish it before tomorrow. " Abby could you get the phone!?" I yelled. " I'm in the bathroom!" she yelled back. Damn I went over and picked up the phone just in time. " Hello, Marie here." I said. " Marie? oh good I have to tell you something are sitting down?" the voice asked sounded like Claire's mother and she sounded like she was crying too. " Mrs. Patterson is that you? What happened?" I asked. As I sat down " Yes, it's me something terrible just happened." she told me. " Well what is it? Is everyone all right?" I asked getting more anxious by the second. " C - Cl Claire is dead." she stuttered and she broke out crying. I was silent barely holding the phone in my hands. Trying to keep them from slipping through my fingers. I was shocked frozen and sad I had just lost my best friend the only person who made it easier to get through the hell they call a school. " She died of an animal attack they think it is," she continued. " All her blood is gone though and she is so pale they found her dead just a few hours ago in the woods." she said. " Uh huh," I said and hanged up the phone and then I walked slowly to my room as I got closer I ran.

I cried and cried in my pillow letting it all out. I still couldn't believe it my best friend and possibly my only friend I had since I moved into this stupid towns was dead. Life wasn't fair it just wasn't. " I hope they kill that animal that killed her." I muttered with two warm tear streams running down my face. They fell in my mouth as I spoke they were warm and salty like most tears. Abby walked into the room in her towel she saw me crying and asked me " Why are you crying?" " Claire just died of an animal attack all blood gone from her body. " I told he. Her eyes went wide full of tears and she covered her mouth with her hand and sat down next to me. " When?" she asked. " Today her mom called and told me I think they just found her dead in the woods when her mother called." I told her. She patted my back two times and went to get dressed silent tears running down her cheeks the whole time.

I found out later that everyone in town knew too. Things were so sad and depressing since people found out. Even Claire's brother came to town to help out with the family knowing how hard it would be for them especially his mom. Everyone was sad especially her mom she took it the hardest. Everyone could tell lots of people tried to help out in any way, people comforting another being quiet. The whole town was so sad everyone was always sad. Claire's death affected everyone in town and I do mean everyone.


	8. Depressing welcome

Bella POV

I walked inside the living room and saw that Alice was having a vision. Edward looked at her he seemed zoned out almost. It made me curious what did Alice see? Alice turned to me with a worry expression instead of her regular happy self. Uh oh something bad happened or was going to happen anyway. " What did you see?" I asked Alice but she said nothing. I turned to Edward he stared at me which only made me more curious. " What did she see, Edward?" I asked with more curiosity in my voice and worry. He said one word and one word was enough " Marie."

I stood frozen in place. Marie was in danger? What? I couldn't lose anyone else in my family. My family wasn't very big anymore Charlie already died of a disease and my grandma was gone too long ago. And everybody else besides my mom, my aunt and two cousins, and Phil already died too. I didn't want to lose anyone else. No, I told myself your jumping to conclusions somethings wrong yes. But it doesn't mean it's going to lead to death it won't have to either. Jasper felt my worry for my cousin and exchanged glances with Edward.

Before I knew it Edward was by my side telling me not to worry and trying to make me relax but it just didn't work i was far too worried to calm down at all. He led me upstairs away from everybody else still trying to fet me to stop worrying. But he had to face it it wasn't working one bit not a microsopic bit. I asked him again " What did Alice see exactly?" He hestiated. " Please?" I asked. Still nothing, nothing at all. " Edward she's my cousin I have a right to now don't you think?" I asked I really wanted and needed to know what Alice saw in her vision.

He took a deep breath and said " She saw her alone in the woods being bitten um er no attacked by a blood thirsty vampire." I was frozen again tensed, worried, scared, and so shocked that my jaw almost dropped. Well I think it did drop but I recollected my control of my emotions and said " I need to go there watch after her until it's okay." I was getting up packing and everything then Edward was too. I stopped and stared at him " why are you-" I began then he interrupted by saying " If your going I'm going and you shouldn't go alone." I nodded and resumed packing I wasn't going to argue with him not now there's more things at hand.

We told everyone where we were going and said good bye but then Emmet decided to come too. Said we could use the help and the brawns and mainly his reson was that he wasn't gonna miss the fun. He was already packed too so we had to let him come and plus I guess we could need brawny Emmet. When we got there things seemed diffrent there kinda sad even the clouds looked darker since the last time we were here. " Whoa, " Emmet said and this time I really couldn't blame him for saying so. Things seemed more depressing and not happy and full of good times like the way we left them some months ago.


	9. Restored happiness

Bella POV

I parked the car in the drive-way of our new temporary home, we settled down picked out the rooms and unpacked. Later I went to go visit or check up on Marie and everyone else to see if they were okay. But there weren't actually okay was the exact opposite even words like sad and terrible were an understatement. They were depressed and lifeless as the rest of the town. When I knocked on the door no one came I even waited five minutes until I decided to use the extra key under the mat.

When I opened the door it was gray dull and depression hanged in the atmosphere and there was empty week old pizza boxes piled messily on the kitchen table. The lights were off and weak strays of sunlight streaked the inside of the house. It looked like no one cleaned in weeks but looked like years. I walked down the halls and found a door opened only slightly a faint streak of light came from the room. There were whispers and heard quiet but hard sobs. What happened to this house and the entire town when we left? I quietly entered the room and saw Marie face down on her bed sobbing with tears rolling down her face. Next to her was Abby with tears running down her face too but her sobs were quiet. I never saw them so sad before especially Marie. I cleared my throat since neither of them noticed I was in the room let alone knew I entered the house.

Marie POV

I was crying with Abby in our room and then I heard her clear her throat. " What?" I asked and lifted my head only slightly from my already soaked pillow. " Bella," I heard her say why did she say Bella? " Bella?" I asked her getting up and turned to face her looking at the door and there stood Bella.

My face lit up and I ran up to hug her I needed my cousin right now. She was cold and her body was hard but I didn't care. " When did you get here?" I asked. She blinked before answering " Oh just a few minutes ago I knocked on your door but you didn't answer." She did? I heard nothing was I that caught up in my crying? " I didn't hear you," I said wiping my tears off my face. " Did you Abby?" I asked. She shook her head then she asked Bella " Why did you come to town?" she said and then quickly added " Not that its great that your here and all." " Nice save," I muttered. " Well, I decided to visit and I didn't come alone Edward and his brother Emmet are here also." Bella told us but she was looking at me. I knew she was wondering why we were crying so I answered her unspoken question. " If your wondering why we were crying its because Claire died a few weeks ago from some animal attack." I told her she quickly hugged me and Abby trying to comfort us I suppose it worked too. " Sorry, I knew you were such good friends must be hard guess I'm staying then." she said with a nice warm smile.

I guess I needed that and her too but looked like Edward and Emmet were a bonus to the package deal or something. She told us where they were staying and if we needed anything at anytime to tell her, Edward or Emmet. I agreed so like Bella to be taking care of me and Abby. Time went by fast she was here on what seemed a daily basis Edward and Emmet included. They cleaned, cooked, and watched us carefully never letting us out of her sight. Well except school but even then I always felt a bit watched never the less I was glad they were here. Emmet was nice and funny at first he scared me a little okay alot but he was BIG and muscular. Sometimes I couldn't breathe when he hugged me or any time he hugged me actually.

Edward was cool too he played the piano and I must admit a great cook. It was great being able to eat some real food instead of pizza like we have been for the past weeks. I think Frankie was pleased with the fact that she came home everyday the house clean and the food on the table. They helped out a lot I even stopped crying for awhile too things were great I felt happy again. Although it took more time for everyone else outside of the house. But eventually Claire's death got easier to handle for everyone including the Patterson family.


	10. Stalked?

Bella POV

I er I mean we cleaned, cooked, and watched over them. I sent Emmet to watch after Abby while she was at school and I watched Marie constantly. Edward and Emmet will take shifts on Frankie and the house. We looked in the woods for any traces of the vampire that killed Claire and was a threat to my cousin's life as well. But we found nothing but the good news was no one died and we were doing a good job so far. But how long could we keep this up? As long as needed as long as they needed me I would be here.

Things got better with everybody else. The depression and sadness lightned up and was gone before we knew it. I was glad to see them happy again. Got Emmet in a better mood too he was teasing Marie and Abby whenever he could. So even though constantly watching over them we had a good time here. Maybe Alice's vision wouldn't come true maybe we could stop it and the blood thirsty vampire that caused it.

We were so busy watching and taking care of them we hardly went to our house or even left them out of our sight. We took extra precautions by taking turns on hunting we hunted more just in case too. Edward's back from his hunt so I guess it's his turn to take over my shift. I left into the woods when I was coming back i felt watched. I thought I heard someone say my name but whenever I stopped to take a look around my surroundings I saw nor heard nothing. It was on my mind ever since then I thought about telling Edward but I thought I was jumping to conclusions. Yet it never left my mind and I knew Edward was worried and wondering what I was thinking more than ever.

**Sorry short chapter I know. But it'll be longer next time! Hmmm maybe a couple more chapters and I'll be done.**

**I update a lot maybe I should wait.......**


	11. Professionals or Death week?

**One question: Do these chapters come out wrong?**

**I know its not much of a wait but..............**

Marie POV

So everything is better is it all better now? Wrong! Its not better this town has been having a death week. Monday: Some tourists were in town although I don't know why were found dead in a parking lot. Tuesday: Penny Bertlock weird name I know was found dead on a sidewalk near the woods. Wednesday: This old man I never and will never know was found dead in the woods during his camping trip ( at least thats what they think). Oh and Thursdat guess what? They found another dead body! This time it was young woman around twenty named Donna found in another parking lot real close in Portland though. Friday? Umm I believe the word dead and murder comes to mind. They don't say names anymore but she was found in the woods real deep in the woods by the way. So whats going to happen today?

And as if the whole thing wasn't already bizzare enough all of the ' victims ' all had no blood in their body and alot of broken bones. They think they were tortured to death or something. And then it hit me they died and have the exact same syptoms as Claire when they found her dead. Also, they said all cause of death was an animal attack if ask me its all too weird to be an animal attack. I have a feeling their all connected in some way. But they said they are professionals and they know what their doing. If you ask me these professionals aren't doing a very good job. Hmph professionals professionals my ass.

I'm telling you there is absoulutely no way its all an animal attack and it ain't a coincendence either. But everyone in town are buying it saying the animals have gone mad. Now no one can go into the woods or near the woods. They say to leave it to the ' professionals ' _they had years of practice they went to college they know what their doing._ Its getting annoying hearing them say that over and over again. Kind of like a broken tape recorder. So now no one can go hiking or camping or walking near or in the woods. Same for Port Angelas too since they found one close by there. This is going to be a very long week they said they are the professionals but they have no lead! Don't ask who they are. Grrr stupid professionals I think I made my point. Maybe I could go groan in my pillow note to self buy new pillows. Just in case I go a little too far and instead of groaning I go all bananas on my pillow.

**Sorry I made some typos in this but I was kinda in a hurry and yeah another short chapter.**


	12. Emmets POV of the enemy

**Geez I hope this works I don't want to mess up or keep pasting all of my chapters and the new one in one chapter. That's a lot of scrolling huh? Just in case this does work you have to thank **Briony97 **cause she told me how to make it all look right so round of applause everyone. So yeah… try to enjoy the chapter.**

Bella POV

Things have gotten so much worse compared to last week. This vampire that is threatening my cousin's life is having a feast. This whole week bodies have been found luckily for us they say the cause of death is from death attack and have no suspicions or leads. So nothing to get too worried about. Unfortunately I can't say the same thing for Marie. She is sad, annoyed, and maybe frustrated but I'm no Jasper so I could be wrong. Man right when you need him and his abilities he's not there.

It just makes it harder for us to protect Marie, Abby, and Frankie I hope they don't get hurt. It's the only thing on the news too people go around talking about animals gone mad and what not. This gets Marie mad and what really upsets her is when they say anything about the professionals. I guess if I was human still I'll feel the same way towards the um professionals.

There's one good thing they kept everyone here and in Port Angles (not that we care about the people from there too much since our main priority is my family) away from the woods and near woods. So it keeps them all in only certain places work, school, and home. Which makes all the better well for us that is. Carlisle told us to be extra careful since this vampire seems to be on a run seriously a lot of people died. But if you think about it three against one seems to be an easy fight how can we lose? But we don't know who this vampire is and that there could be a possibility it's more than a one man job. So we have to take extra precautions but I am not going to let my cousin or any body in my family become that vampire or vampire's next meal.

**Wanna try Emmet's POV? **

So Edward said that Carlisle wants us to be careful because there might be more than one vampire. Whatever! With my muscles I can take on any new born vampire how tough can this one be? I do kind of wish its more than one that way I can take on one and so can Edward or Bella. I'm not gonna let them hog up all the fun. Its better this way I want a real fight it gets boring fighting with grizzlies now and then Edward just has to cheat with his mind reading. Pft if he couldn't read minds I could take him we all know I could.

Bella might be stronger than me but I am a better fighter than her. I can't wait to show this vampire a real fight and how real muscles look like. Then I can go back home to Rose I miss her and I know she misses me too I kinda miss… "Emmet!" Edward yelled hey it's not my fault he's a mind reader he should learn how to deal with it after all this time. And can't he just ask Bella to shield him hmmm he's just lucky his wife is a shield if she wasn't I could annoy him like crazy it'll help when I want to get back at him for something. Now though I actually have to do something else and not think about it too.

I wish Alice could get a vision about this vampire I want a name or a description something! I don't like saying this vampire or the vampire if he was a red head like Victoria.. I heard growl from upstairs man he hates her but he needs to get over it she's dead already! Anyway if he was I could just call him the red head or something. It'll make it that much easier for me. I wonder if Eddie has any nicknames for him or her whoever were dealing with.

**Tell me what you think of Emmet's POV and one more thing any ideas for the next chapter?**


	13. Just so you know

**Sorry I just want to tell you something as soon as I'm done writing this story I'll be writing another one I've been thinking about er no daydreaming of so I'll turn it to a story. Maybe ' someone ' will be in this one. So please check it out when I'm done with this one! Oh and I'm excited I can write the chapters right now! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The rest of this fanfic will be dedicated to…. * drumroll**

**YOU! Yes you all those who read and reviewed my first story! Thank you for your kind reviews they have been helpful and made me one happy person. You're all awesome so enjoy this story!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Now my mom knows what I've been doing with all my spare time reading, writing, reviewing, and adding stories to my favorites. I think I'm addicted to this right now. **

**Songs I recommend for Twilighters : Muse: Super massive Black hole and Time is running out, Robert Pattison: Never think, Carter Burwell or Burtwell: Bella's lullaby. Hey as I'm writing this Super massive Black hole is playing! **

**Yeah like previously said before like a few minutes before ideas! Got any ideas for the next chapter? You are reading this and is dedicated to you. **


	14. Evolved? Not much

Bella POV

I was watching Aunt Frankie on her way to work Edward watching Abby and Emmet watching Marie. Then my phone started ringing "Hello" I said "Bella! I got a vision please don't hang up!" Oh so Alice called why would I hang up on her? "Okay Alice calm down what did you see?" I told her. "I saw Marie in the woods and that vampire standing over her he had curly blonde hair and of course red eyes he was wearing a very ragged hideous black shirt and black pants talk about yuck!" "Alice what else do you see was it during the daytime or at night come on Alice tell me! I was panicking now wasn't I supposed to protect her and I need to prevent that vampire from hurting my cousin.

" Oh, sorry Bella well it was at night time there was a full moon and I forgot to tell you you just got there in my vision but without Edward or Emmet." She said. Just got there that's not good enough I need to be there before she even sees him! But I didn't say that instead I said "Okay Alice thanks for calling anything else?" "Nope but I'll call if I get another vision good luck!" Then she hanged up the phone I put the phone back in my pocket when I realized I lost track of Frankie.

I searched and searched and found her in her office nice safe and sound. Then I called the guys and told them Alice's vision. We decided to have a meeting at their house before they got home and to make sure we know where they were during the meeting. We decided to have it a 4:00 where Abby has her club meetings at a diner not too far way and Frankie playing cards with her friends a their house and we decided we get Marie to go somewhere close by too. That we have the meeting without interruptions and we know where they are and they are close by with other people where they can be as close to safe as possible without us watching their every move.

Marie POV

3:55 PM school is almost over so now I can go home and relax and do all the damn homework these strict teachers are giving me. The town should do something about this lame school where wackjob teachers roam the school along with bullies stealing lunch money from kids in the janitor closet. And let's not forget the toxic waste they call food. Seriously there is a reason why there hasn't been a food fight in this school since 1986 because no one wants to get sent to the hospital or the nurse's office. Just not worth it and the nurses office is actually the worst place to be in this school at least one of them. The school nurse used to be a torturer in the army to get information out of people. Not to mention if you have a stomach ache or something they just give you an expired Pepto Bipsol and give you detention for not making an appointment. This school should be shut down or at least have a decent staff and food. The walls here are filthy and the floors in the bathroom are broken with bugs crawling over them and sometimes there is annual power outage every Tuesday. I often trip over something then that something moves no one knows what it is. I heard this girl fell on the floor in the classroom cause her chair broke down. Then this one really mean teacher Mr. Bossum gave her detention and when she said she needed a new chair because this one is too old he told her "The chair is fine your just so damn fat run a mile and buy the school a new chair."

Can't wait until the bell rings at least some of the teachers had some what evolved since then but not much.

**I know I made a spelling error and most likely got that brand name wrong sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm going to write another one soon.**


	15. Where's Marie?

Marie POV

Ding! Yes! School is over time to go home! Oh great I'm going to be stuck here for a while apparently the janitor decides to clean for a change and mopped the floors leading to the exit. So we all have to wait till it dries then we can home. I hate this school and the staff who works here the entire staff. So like I said we have to wait a good ten minutes of my time here to go home while carrying 4 textbooks, 5 notebooks, 2 folders, and my pile of homework that would take me a good four hours. Joy pft NOT!

I do wonder if Bella or Edward cooked anything for lunch since I didn't eat since breakfast considering I want to live not die. Ugh! I heard someone next to me say. "What?" I asked. "My little sister watched the wiggles and now it's stuck in my head." "Oh that sucks." I said. "Yeah and they got a new person to replace the yellow guy." She said. Why would I want to know that but instead I said "What did the yellow guy die?" "I don't know but if my sister puts it on again I'm going to eat the schools pizza." She told me. "Gasp! You really are desperate wonder why they haven't canceled that show." I said jokingly and trying to stop this girl from hurting herself. "I don't know maybe because it's kinda catchy and very cheesy and all the other things kids spoil their rains with." She told me. Then we both started singing "Fruit salad yummy yummy fruit salad yummy yummy in my tummy!" I had a good time with her and that's how we spent the next ten minutes.

I later learned her name was Diana she lived close by and we walked home together, we had fun. Bella said she and the others had to clean up the house and other things she told me Abby was at her club meeting and Frankie was with her friends playing cards or something. So I told them I was going to spend the day at Diana's house and they lived close by. She seemed glad by this news and she told me I could stay as long as I like she already spoke to Frankie about it. So we had good time.

We played games, talked, and helped each other study and do homework. We made fun of the school and staff and all the other wacky things at school. We danced ate and I met her family. Then she told me if I wanted to go berry picking in the woods not far from her house. I was going to say no because of what they said and the professionals said but then again since when did I listen to them?

She said she was going back to her house to get a new basket for the berries since the other two were full. So I sat and waited and waited some more. It felt like hours so I just decided to find my own way back. But I got lost and not long after that I felt like I was being followed and then it was dark.

Bella POV

So we were done with the meeting and Frankie and Abby came home safely but not Marie. I decided to check if she was still at Diana's house but she wasn't her scent was in the woods.

Oh crap! I didn't think or hesitate I just ran straight into the woods and followed her scent without telling Emmet or Edward. I was close by and then I heard a scream and worse it sounded like it came from Marie.


	16. Nightmare plus I'm evil

**I kept telling myself I'm gonna update today I'm gonna update today! For a good time now and FINALLY! I'm going to update so here we go. =) **

**Marie POV**

It was getting darker and darker and I started panicking. I was lost in the woods with something or someone on the loose killing a lot of innocent people. That does not sound too good in my case. I decided to try to find the trail then I tripped on a root and fell face down on the ground. I rolled and rolled for I do not know how long.

I stopped falling or rolling and found myself somewhere in a clearing. My ankle was sprained I think I had leaves in my hair scratches on my face and dirt moos and more leaves all over my clothes and face. Man was I dirty and injured I'm guessing it could have been worse. Like I could have been eaten by a bear or attacked by that loose killer. I tried getting up but couldn't I only found myself a few inches from where I last was so no way I could crawl or limp myself back home.

I was tired hungry and in pain oh and not forget lost. Maybe someone will find me maybe someone would come looking for me nothing to do but wait now. Felt like hours passed by and I found myself slowly falling asleep. I had this dream where I was laughing and smiling and over all having a good time it was sunny too. Then it faded into screams the amostshpere was now full of fear and something else. Instead of the happiness it had before the one I liked the one any one rather be in.

I saw myself running my eyes full of fear I kept looking back no doubt someone or something was chasing me. But what could I be running from? Someone was shouting my name I tripped over a small pebble weird but I did and I turned back saw someone's shadow and then I got back up and ran again. Then there was nowhere to go there was a cliff in the front no turns and behind? Well I was being chased from behind so that's no option. I fell down again by that I don't know I think it was air how lame of me. I was going to get back up but a hand grabbed my leg holding me down to the ground. I tried to escape but they kept me down. I turned my face slightly to see my attacker. When I saw a pair of black pitch black eyes staring at me with hints of red in them too. It was a man a bit older than Bella he said in a surpriselyingly scary tone "Hello, you look especially delicious today Marie." How did this guy know my name?

Then I woke up screaming and sweating a bit. A hand was on my shoulder my heart stopped and I turned around face to face to…….

**Haha bit of a cliffie! Mwahahaha!!!!! I'm evil!!!!! **


	17. Just another ordinary day I think

**So how you doing? Okay random question don't forget to review and here is a long chapter you better thank Briony97 for this. Enjoy! =)**

Diana POV

I was skipping happily back into the woods with a new basket to pick out some more berries with Marie. But I couldn't find her she was nowhere on or near the trail. _Okay do not panic she probably was eaten by a bear. Wait I am panicking those are not positive thoughts. Maybe she got lost yeah that's it that happens all the time. I just have to find her how far could she go?_

Apparently, very far, I was walking for two hours now shouting out her name and my throat was hurting bad now. Oh well it would be worth it when I find my friend I just hope she is okay. Maybe she is waiting for me somewhere for all I know I'm probably getting close.

**~ Two Hours Later ~ **

Oh my gosh! Where could she be!? I was running now as fast as I could I think I dropped the basket somewhere but we have tons at the house. I fell down a couple of times skinned my knees a bit okay a lot but they'll heal. I was so tired my knees started shaking it hurt so bad, I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. I never ran for so long in my life unless it was a race that is.

I heard a scream and then I tripped over a root and fell down. I looked down and saw what look like some broken twigs and branches, I climbed down, and it looked like someone fell down here. Well more like rolled down I climbed down carefully so I wouldn't fall and came into some type of clearing or meadow.

I saw Marie kneeling on her knees in the grass oh thank god she's okay! I would never live with that kind of guilt if something happened to her. _Wait, Marie was the one who fell / rolled down here? _She must be scratched up and dirty. I walked slowly over to her she didn't seem to notice me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she slowly turned around. A sign of relief came across her face "What happened to you?" I asked. I held my hand out as a gesture to help her up. She took it and said "Oh I thought… anyway what are you doing here?" I gave her this look and shooked my head and said "Looking for you."

We walked back inside the house and got cleaned up I let her borrow some clothes while ours were in the washer. We were both starving so we ate and watched TV. Then I walked her home and told her I see her tomorrow and just for fun, I added, "Try not to roll down anywhere!" We laughed after that comment and said our good byes yet again.

Bella POV

I ran and ran toward Marie but she was asleep no sign of any serious danger. I watched as Diana made her over to her _what a good friend. _I thought. She eventually found her and they headed home so I decided I would too since they are okay and safe.

When I got home Edward and Emmet gave me questioning looks with worry in their eyes "False Alarm." I simply stated. They nodded and Edward came to me and said "Don't you ever go and try to save her alone." I nodded they were clearly worried at the fact Marie was alone in the woods after the vision Alice had and she screamed and me going after her alone while we still had no clue what were up against.

Marie came home clean and wearing different clothes so I assumed Diana let her borrow some. She was happy too I was glad for her Frankie and Abby were already home. Overall, it was a good day but I'm going to tell Edward and Emmet later that we need to watch after Marie the closest. When I told him this they nodded and Emmet said, "Yeah seems like you're not the only danger magnet in your family."

I threw a pillow at him, which he dodged, and the pillow went through the window and out on the lawn. We defiantly need to fix that but in my defense, Emmet started it.

Marie POV

I went to school that day and met Diana in the most decent spot in the school which is of course behind it. She gave me my washed clothes and I gave her the ones she let me borrow washed also. We talked until the bell rang and went separate ways to class.

I sat next to her in history and we talked silently in Study hall until the teacher came in so we decided on passing notes instead. We never were caught though since this particular teacher is really laid back, never pays attention to us, and just reads the weekly newspaper over and over again.

We went to out usual table in lunch and did our routine trades. This time I exchanged my sandwich for pudding and my banana for tuna salad. I just like tuna so much better we walked home did our homework talked over the phone for hours. When we were tired with that, we said good bye and went among our own business. That's basically what we do everyday but for some reason neither of us get tired of it.

I decided to help around the house I just thought I should since Bella and her husband and my new found whatever it is they call your cousins husband brother is. I keep forgetting his name I think it was Emmy, or Esmeralda wait that's a girl's name oh well. We had a good dinner too pork, soda, salad, and a nice pumpkin pie with whip cream. Bella and the others already ate so it was just us three. After dinner, I turned on the TV on the TV and put the local news on.

Let's see weather boring, some tragedy in Topeka not my problem but hope there okay, car accident nothing tragic, fire in California, 3 dead bodies found in Forks, wait what?!

Marie POV

You think its over but it's not over you think the professionals area pain the ass now but you are wrong. More investigators and professionals came into town taking pictures interviewing the victims families and people in town.

Gossip got bigger & rumors spread the town dimmed a bit not as bad as last time but still. Death is such a downer it affects everyone and everything in some way it is just horrible. It has been all over the news and reporters came into town searching for anything people might now but they mostly find the rumors. I don't know if it's good news but let's consider that it is there's more gossip than crying and mourning things got louder not silent. And less people died or less bodies were found I wonder when this will ever end.

Diana POV

Well everybody is talking about it not as bad as before but I can't say that it made no effect on anybody. My Uncle Thomas came into town when he came inside he said, "Who died?" but jokingly we all turned to him with these looks that said you-got-to-be-kidding-me. I was the first to break the silence "Haven't you seen all the reporters and cameramen in town?" he replied with this "So there not shooting a movie?" "You got to be kidding," my brother Stanley and I said at the same time. We fell into an awkward silence after that. Leave it to Uncle Thomas to do that oh well I'm sure we'll all laugh about his little comment later when this is all over. Which reminds me to a question that has been in my head all day : When is this all going to be over?

School was the same just not as cheery and we did the same things too but we did it without the usual casualness and happiness of a regular day to it. I don't know how any of us could considering what happened those 'professionals' are really getting on my nerves and I know Marie agrees with me. Maybe we'll start a club about it well not really, since that would probably do nothing about it and so far, it looks like only Marie and me.


	18. And so it Begins

**Get ready For a BIG jump in the time line in this story! Also I'm thinking of another story so be on the look out!**

Marie POV

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me but I kept trying to push them farther and faster. I was panting and running for my life it was dark and I was in the woods. I looked back in the distance I saw a shadow it was running after me. I looked d up in the dark sky of the night and as I ran and stared into the full moon, I prayed that I'd live through this.

I don't know how long I was running but I guess 30 minutes or so and that's a lot if you consider running nonstop. Oh somebody, anybody save me! I fell over a little pebble _oh good this is all too familiar _I thought. Wait I am running it is night I am scared I just tripped over a pebble and someone is chasing me. Oh god that dream wait no nightmare is coming true. Dang that means... no, no, no, I won't let him or whatever get me.

I kept running; my legs were sore and my heart was racing and my breathing heavy it made my lungs hurt. I came into the place the cliff in front trees left and right and murderer slash stranger behind me. So that's definitely not an option so maybe I'll jump but then my death will be suicidal there's a chance I'll survive. I was going to jump and decided to get a running start. Instead, I fell and tripped over air and fell face down on the ground. Oh crud here comes the chaser or whatever I should call him yes I'm positive it's a him, now remembering the voice in my nightmare.

The shadow is getting closer I'm so calm right? No my heart betrayed me and raced yet again like before I should have a manual for this. Damn this I'm getting up but two icy cold hands held me down the icy hand on my leg was sending chills down my spine. I think during the struggle he sat down on me since I didn't give up on my release. I turned to face my attacker he had curly blonde hair and blood red eyes. He smiled this wicked smile his teeth showing they were a flashy white. And then he said "Hello, you look especially delicious today Marie." Ugh how did this guy know my name!? I wonder if I was being stalked by him lately.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked my voice muffled since my face returned to the ground. I was scared yes but I so desperately needed answers so I tried to shake it off. He chuckled and said in this disciple tone " You'll find out soon enough". More questions left instead of answers. I really should have just jumped off the cliff instead of that stupid jumping start. Who takes their time doing a running jump-start than just jump when they are running for their lives?! Gosh what was I thinking I feel so, so stupid!

He pulled me off the ground by me elbows, carried me over his shoulder, and ran so fast my head started spinning. Seriously the trees and everything else blurred past us I felt kinda nauseous what ' is ' this guy he cannot be human.

While I was thinking and panicking, I heard a crash and flew off and fell to the ground knocking me out I remember seeing a shadow and hearing snarls and growls.

**Haha its short again promise it'll be longer in the next chapter. **


	19. Waldo!

Bella POV

It was getting dark and Marie still wasn't home she wasn't at Diana's house or anybody else's house or at school. I was getting worried I turned to Edward and he simply nodded knowing what I needed. I ran out the door and then vampire speed into the woods I smelt her scent and followed it then it crossed with a vampire scent. I ran faster pushing my legs harder and then I saw it or him or them whatever I saw Marie swung over his back. I snarled and lunged at him Marie flew off, landed hard on the ground, and fell unconscious. I started to tear him limb from limb but he kicked me in my stomach and I flew into three trees.

He started to get up but I quickly did too and lunged at him a second time. We were in fighting and snarling at each other and thrashing at our throats for I don't know how long but then Edward and Emmet came bursting in. Edward snarled and his eyes turned a coal black and lunged at the vampire in my hands while Emmet picked up Marie. But out of the blue while Edward and I were lighting a fire in the vampire shreds in front of us four more newborns came out.

_Oh so the little guy has backup just great whatever their all going down in a blaze like him. _I thought and then we lunged.

**Dun du dun and continue!**

Diana POV

I heard crashing in the distance which was strange and it got louder too so I decided to call the police. They said they'd come as fast as they could but unfortunately the news reporters and professionals soon came with them too. Great say you hear loud crashes in the woods and they get _everybody_.

Soon they charged into the woods to find out what is going on and they didn't come out.

Alice POV

I had a vision I saw cops, and what seemed as a newborn army I saw my family fighting and me and Marie she was a vampire. I could tell they needed our help for what was about to come I called my family and we packed and headed to Forks.

I hope we are not too late I kept getting glimpses at Marie's future but that was it basically, everything was the same cops, sirens, and a newborn army.

Bella's POV

I flunked the last two arms in the fire and sat down beside Marie then I heard footsteps a lot of then actually I turned to Edward then after awhile he said " Cops." I gently swung Marie's light body over my shoulder and ran with Edward and Emmet. We hid Marie inside a cave and watched over her we decided that we wouldn't go home in case more newborns followed us there. We didn't want to bring them in town and near our home where Frankie and Abby are.

We made a fire to keep Marie warm and we checked for any injuries well actually Edward did but whatever. She had a couple of bruises and cuts but nothing severe.

We were all quiet nothing _seemed_ wrong. My phone rang I picked it up to see who was calling but it said unknown I answered and said " Hello, who is this?" **A/N: watch how I'm going to have the phone conversation.**

_We want Marie we saw her first had her over or else._

**We? Whoever you guys are you're not going to get her! And what do you mean saw her first?**

**Silence**

**More Silence**

_Don't you want to know what or else is?_

**No not really.**

_Oh or else? Is that what you said? Well or else is your all going to die because you're outnumbered and we have someone you'll be interested in held captive! Mwhahahaha!!!_

**Who? **

_Oh, I don't know just a girl with brown shoulder length hair with brown eyes full of fear tied to chair and.. Abby. _

**Her name is Abby or you got her and Abby? **

_No just Abby you got til midnight to hand over Marie for Abby think about it. _

click –

And he hung up with I was frozen Edward kept nudging me saying Bella? Bella? Bella! Somewhere after that I dropped the phone from my hand and whispered just loud enough for him to hear " They got Abby."

This is when Marie started to stir and we all snapped out heads up and turned them immediately towards her direction like if it was programmed into our brains to. Like a reflex or something. Anyway, she stirred for a while and then was motionless and sank back into unconsciousness.

We needed a plan but then I remembered what he said; outnumbered and 'til midnight. It is 10 right now we don't have that much time. Another question I had in my mind was How did he know my number? In fact I was so deep in thought I said them out loud.

We needed to know more but he ignored my questions and gave me answers to questions that didn't even cross my mind.

An hour gone by and I stepped out of the cave just a few feet from the entrance to get some fresh air. I thought it would help clear my mind so I could think but then in a blink of an eye we were surrounded by about 30 vampires. I think they were newborns they all had red eyes but when I looked closely below I saw one with topaz eyes with red flecks ands streaks in their eyes. In fact I noticed most of them had their eyes like this too. But then they wouldn't be newborns now would they?

Marie POV

It was all so black I was in some abyss dark and deep state I saw nothing. But strangely, I felt everything that was going on around me. I heard a cell phone ring Bella's voice and I think I heard her say, " They got Abby." But I can't make of it what did she mean? Who are they? What do they want with my sister? And are they the same people who chased me and attempted kidnapping. Probably stalked me too and how does Bella fit in this?

I have about hundreds of questions and theories going inside my head that I got a headache and then my thoughts became blurry. I started to wake up and struggled doing that for a while until I fell back into my dark abyss like state.

And when I woke up I was tied or more like binded to a bed with about 35 pairs of eyes staring at me. I immediately jumped back its something I'll never get used to. Anyone in my place would have done the same thing too right? Well the only upside I could think of at that point was I didn't scream. That would be very embarrassing I was still alive right?

I don't know when I started to be all so happy that I was alive no one was threatening my life right?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I don't really know how long I was binded to the chair or even thought where I was what they want or what time it was the last time I ate! I don't even remember sleeping!

Yet I feel perfectly healthy I'm not sure I look the way I feel but oh well. It is strange how I feel in this type of situation but I don't know I fear I might go crazy or I am going crazy but that fear only lasted a minute and was sunked back in this. I'm not sure if sunked is even a word but for now, it's my word.

It just occurred to me I didn't even think of how I got here. I probably was kidnapped taken here and held captive. I also wonder Where's Bella? Where's Edwad I mean Edward? Where's Emmet? And where's Abby?

**Look, she remembered Emmet's name! But she accidentally called Edward Edwad! Actually, I did but I kept it there. And with all the where's who and who it reminds me of Waldo! Which gives me an idea……. **

**Review!**


	20. Turned, Surrounded, and Summary

**Okay here we go this will be a very long chapter maybe I'll end it here and put up a sequel.. Psht yeah right!**

Random POV **A/N originally it was going to be Bella but I thought…….**

I watched you scream and yell for help while my venom coursed through your body. Through your veins, into your bloodstream, and so on. I made your sweet cousin all who tried to protect you watch you I held them captive with you watching you withering in the unforgettable pain.

I laughed to myself as I watched you in torment and watched your cousin pain expression as she saw you in pain. I closed the steel door and locked it as I made my way out of my home or in your case your prison and private hell. I watched as my army fought against the ones trying to protect you and free you from my wrath.

It was epic and I was horrible and heartless but I had no care in the world and I sat there watching the endless battle like a movie those humans watch and enjoy so much. And I smiled to myself as I thought of what I had planned for your older sister Abby.

I walked back inside my home and down the halls into my room as I sat back and relaxed to the soothing sounds of your screams and torment.

**Isn't that gut just horrible? Don't worry I got something planned for him. Mwhahahaha! ( see that it is my evile laugh) Mwahahahahahahaahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bella POV

As I fought with my family and my loving husband against the bloodthirsty crazy vampires ( who aren't newborns at all actually) I thought of all that has happened to us that led to this.

_Incredibly long flashback begins~_

_We were led out the cave to the HQ of the leader of the rabid vampires that held Abby captive. Oh and how he gloated! He explained everything thoroughly apparently all these vampires used to be vegetarian vampires like us. This would explain the fact that most of them had golden eyes with flecks and/or streaks of red in them. The leader whose name is Xavier started this. He decided that humans have no meaning and that they are just food and there should be no reason to go against our nature. So he decided to ditch his old coven and start his own he ' persuaded ' ex- vegetarian vampires to join him and obey his every command. He carefully and cleverly as much as I hate to admit he was very clever, started an army. Killed any of those who will go against him or any vampires who tried to go tell the Voltrui. _

**Ha! I'm going to stop there and give you cliffie! Mwhahahhahaha! Take that Briony97! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!Just kidding I just had to do that it popped into my head and I just had to! On wardth with thee story!**

_I wondered how one man can get all those vampires to do anything as his wishes at his very command. But soon enough I found out that his power was to do just that make anyone to do as he wishes at his very command. He takes away all will power from you he tricks your mind into thinking you really want to do this and that and whatever. _

_Luckily, my shield stopped him from using his gift from my family and me. But that didn't help the fact we were outnumbered and still need to free Abby and Marie ( yes Marie his 'guard' took her into captivity too) unharmed. _

_The odds were that we were all going to die for good this time. But the thought of my two only cousins trapped in there surrounded by bloodthirsty rabid vampires was one heck of a motive not to give up and keep trying. That night while we were in our ' prison cells' which was really just a small room painted all gray and dull and empty with only a one bed and two chairs with vampires blocking every single exit and watching us. Anyway our family just happened to expertly ( thank God Jasper and his military background) break in and come to our rescue. Thus starting a war after we told our family about Xavier's gift. _

_Well more like a curse to others but anyway they managed to bring the La Push werewolves with them. Our loyal yet constantly hating helping back up. _

_~ End of the not so incredibly long flashback~_

So here we are in this messy endless battle or err, war. As I fought my way through and let the dissembled bodies on fire, I heard it. I heard the ear-splitting scream coming inside the place that held my cousins captive and it came from Marie.

Which boosted up my motive and made me furious and worried at the same time. I hope that didn't bother Jasper but for now I am going to push that thought aside and focus at the matters at hand. Like I don't know SAVING MY COUSINS' LIVES!

I _finally_ made my way into the place down the halls searching for my cousins' scents that were very faint. Which led to a steel door locked and coming from the end? None other than my cousins' screams and the panting or hyperviatling coming from Abby. I kicked the door open and ran inside Abby was sobbing tied to a chair and Marie tied to a bed screaming I looked at her arm there was crescent mark there. I wasn't sure I could suck the venom out for one thing: I have no experiences on how to do this. And because: It looked like it was too late and the venom was already too far in her bloodstream.

" Marie stop screaming and listen to me its Bella it's going to be all right I'm here." I said I untied her from the bed and untied Abby and quickly explained what was going to Abby and promised her she'll hear the whole story when we get of out of this mess. I was thinking if we made it out but didn't want her to frighten her more than she already was.

I was heading my way out but five vampires blocked the exit while another three were behind me. _Sigh we were so close well here goes nothing. _I thought.

**Ya like? This chapter is dedicated to a very good writer known as Wintermoth! Yay! I will update tomorrow and maybe later today. Right now I am going to start my new story I don't know what I'm going to call it but here's the summary: **Edward and the rest of the Cullens left Bella again. This time with Reneesme with no explanation _nothing_ as if they disappeared. Two months later of longing and hurt Bella slowly ends up making her own coven. But what if they didn't really leave Bella after all?


	21. See No Evil

**Sorry for not updating in a while I have been busy with my other story anyway here's an update. **

Abby POV

Marie was screaming like crazy after that guy killed her. We've been held hostage for days. They tied me to a chair and tied Marie to bed. I don't know why the y kidnapped us but I can't help thinking that they are responsible for all those murders lately. I am starving and I'm too scared and worried about Marie to sleep. And the toilet in here is small and hard its made out of medal and honestly I don't think it works anymore.

This room is like a jail cell I would know since like my uncle Charlie my dad was a officer and took me to the station all the time. Ah, those were good times mom made the best pumpkin pies I would so love a pie right now. The people here are scary and they seem amuse by my sister and my discomfort and fear. These people are total psychos I hope someone will find us and put them up behind bars. I am ashamed to say it but they are also drop dead gorgeous yeah it's always the nice looking ones that goes crazy.

I hope they don't pull my eyes out of my sockets with there bare hands like that one movie Marie and me saw. Yeah it's weird my sister is now dead but still screaming I could still here her screams like she was right in front of me. Suddenly after a gush of air went by from who knows where since I'm pretty sure theres no windows my blindfold came off.

I was shocked in fear when I saw Marie still strapped to the bed screaming and withering around in pain. I couldn't move but I was able to move the chair as close to her as possible. I could feel my tears coming and streaming down my face. I had no idea what to do as if I could do anything I am stuck in what looks like a steel room tied to a chair with my screaming sister. How did this happen?

Before I knew wit the door flew open I thought it was someone coming checking on us or to come kill us or something like that. But I didn't expect that Bella to come inside the room untying me from my chair. I rubbed my arms that are now severely rug burned.

Then she turned to Marie who I didn't notice until now has been tied with medal binds to the bed.

I was going to open my mouth and tell Bella it was no use but she easily pulled them off and swung Marie on her shoulder. Then she grabbed me by the hand and before I knew wit we were on our way out of here. I had so many questions to ask but I focused on getting out and going home with my family.

And then we were surrounded front and back and there was no left or rights. It looked like Bella was going to fight our way out. I thought it impossible but she didn't.

**You know there really is a movie me and my sis saw when a guy pulled out there eyes and… you know the rest of that sentence. We saw it on Saturday I think or was it Sunday? Anyway it's called **_**See No Evil**_**. Really scary but also really good. Sorry this chapter is sooo short forgive me? **


	22. Running Away

**Yeah it's been a while but the internet is out there's nothing on TV why not update?**

**Bella POV**

I shot a glance she looked doubtful? Oh yeah she doesn't know I'm a vampire she doubts I can fight them off. Well I can but when I do, I got many questions to answer and not to mention make _somebody_ swear to secrecy and – "Bella?" Abby asked interrupting me from my thoughts. "Yeah?" "What are you doing?" "Well I thought it would be obvious to you but since you asked I am going to fight them off." "That's what I thought but Bella don't you think-" this time I interrupted her and said, "Yes I do think and there's lots to me you don't know about for the moment."

Before anything else was to be said Xavier's guard charged and I fought them off I learned a lot in the last couple of years and found out to everyone's surprise that I am a pretty good fighter. After killing Xavier's guard, I led the way through the halls while Abby followed quietly in what I presume in total shock. The more you think about it my shield helps a lot in battle no worries about the vampires were fighting and their gifts most of the time. But when your outnumbered things turn out to be tough especially if their holding relatives hostage it makes some things a tad more difficult.

We were climbing a staircase when we heard a loud crash followed by some shattering glass. I got in front of Abby and laid Marie beside her so they won't get hurt fro the glass. If they bled the tiniest amount of blood when their surrounded by vampires it would make the situation even worse.

I checked don them and they were o-kay no blood whatsoever then I turned around to see what made that crash and broke the glass. Emmet was wrestling someone he quickly dissembled him and set him on fire. Then he came walking towards us, glanced at Marie, and frowned. "Were too late huh?" I nodded I put hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay besides you have someone else to play with." At that, he grinned and said, "Thanks I feel _much_ better now, we should go now though." I nodded and picked up Marie again and he carried Abby. Abby was still silent and didn't move much I hope she isn't afraid of us in a way where she would hate us or do something crazy like expose us then we would have to kill her.

**Abby POV**

Bella fought them alone she ripped them apart limb from limb and then lit them on fire. If she's that strong, she isn't human and what would she do to me? Maybe Bella cares about us and won't hurt us but my fear is eating up my rational side so I am freaking out right now. While she led me through the halls, I was quiet and as we climbed, the staircase there was a crash and something that resembled to shattering glass.

She quickly laid me down against the wall with Marie beside me who stopped screaming a long time ago and then she stood before us in what seemed like covering us like if she was protecting us? I thought about this and then realized she was using her body as a shield to protect us from the broken glass. But wouldn't she get hurt? Then I saw Emmet wrestling some guy and then doing the same thing Bella did to the others. So they're both the same thing? He walked over to us and he told Bella, "Were too late huh?" Too late? For what? What is he talking about? Then I noticed he was frowning it's not a good look on Emmet he usually smiles and is playful and goofy all the time but seeing him frown is different. Bella picked Marie up and Emmet got me then they ran through the halls in silence. I was probably too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were running too fast to be true everything around me was blurred but they seemed to know where they were going. Then I got dizzy I thought I was going to be sick in fact I would of hurled if Bella didn't tell me to close my eyes.

When I did, I felt so much better thank you Bella thank you so much. Somewhere after that I fell asleep I guess that was expected since I hadn't had a moment of peace fore three's straight days and was too scared to fall a sleep during those three days.


	23. the end

**Here's an update. **

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own twilight, or these characters besides Marie, Abby, and that evil guy whose name should not be said and all the other made up characters and this **_**fanfic.**_** Yeah that's it enjoy~**

**Me: psst! What happens next?**

**Bella: You'll see!**

**Me: See? I ain't an Alice!**

**Alice:Someone said my name?**

**Me: yes but we aren't talking to you, now shoo!**

**Alice: *sticks tongue out fine then!**

**Bella: Anyway that's not what I meant by see!**

**Me: well what did you mean?**

**Bella: That you'll see when you read it! Now good day! * storms off from page**

**Me: Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet! **

**Me and Bella are now off the page now read before I get Alice! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward POV**

While we were fighting Bella made it inside the castle without being seen somehow. I wish her the best of luck I hope she knows that Xavier has a guard _inside_ the castle.

I finished off the two I was fighting and turned around to see Emmet leap in the air driving him and the vampire he was attacking in the castle. Then he thought:_ Wee! I'm believe I can fly! Hey! Is that Bella with her cousins?_

Wait Bella got them? Well that was faster than I thought wonder if she got in any kind of trouble on the way out. Then I heard the glass shattering and then I was ambushed making me turn my focus to the fight.

**Bella POV**

We were running vampire speed since we were running out of time and they were beginning to block the exit. Marie stopped screaming and Abby well she looked green. Then I remember when I was human and the first time I was carried by Edward with him running vampire speed.

I told her to close her eyes and she did, the green faded away slowly she may of haven't notice she was saying out loud, " Thank you Bella, thank you so much." Emmet fought back his laughter but his cheeks looked like they were about to explode.

I turned away from him and tried to stifle my laughter. Abby soon fell asleep and started to snore lightly. Well to a human it was light but vampires are another case.

We made it out I found Carlisle Emmet put Abby down and fought for Carlisle so he could examine my cousins. I helped of course in the fighting I glanced at Carlisle he must of noticed because he said, " They'll be fine but Abby needs her rest and is starving but not too much."

I nodded and returned to the fight. We were winning I shot a glance at Xavier who was enjoying the fight until he saw he was losing. His face was angry actually furious and he stormed off the balcony like a child who didn't get what they wanted. I had to admit it made me chuckle lightly but still I was amused.

**A couple of days later~**

We all sat there waiting for Marie to wake up Abby was too. She knew our secret and promised to keep it and to do anything she can to make sure no one knew. She was shocked and terrified at first but she slowly calmed down and told me, " You have on hell of secret now at least I don't feel left out." Aunt Frankie thought Abby and Marie died and while we were gone fighting they already had the funeral for both my cousins and all the officers that came into the woods at the wrong time.

Diana was devasted so was everyone else and we decided that we would have to take care of both Abby and Marie now. Abby was okay with it but she was sad at the though at the thought of leaving our aunt alone with out a proper goodbye.

But she was happy she wasn't alone and knew that her aunt was safe and so was Marie even if she was a vampire who would probably have to stay away from her for awhile until her thirst is under control.

Then Marie woke up.

**Marie POV**

I woke up and the burning pain washed away slowly from my body I opened my eyes and everything was so much clearer. I have no idea what happened but ouch! My throat is burning I took a deep breath but it only made it worse. I smelled this scent it smelled like lilacs and vanilla.

I stood up and saw Abby she was the lilac and vanilla? I felt like I wanted to eat her something. Yikes! Eat her? Maybe I should go to a loony bin and talk to somebody although they might laugh in my face mostly Abby would laugh. I guess it sounds funny if someone came up to you and said they wanted to eat because he smelled so good.

"Marie?" Bella asked. She looked different I couldn't put my finger on it though. " Maire?" she asked again oh yeah I didn't answer her how rude of me. "Yeah?" I said. "You thirsty?" Thirsty? That's kind of odd well not really maybe I guess I am. I simply nodded. But what she said this time took me off guard and completely surprised me. "Let's go hunt." I was aware that my mouth was wide open in shock mentally but no idea it was really open physically too.

"You should close your mouth before flies get in you know." Abby told me. I lightly hit her on the head in a jokingly way and said, "Yeah I know." She smiled at me and said, "If your throat is burning you should really go hunting with Bella."

"But I don't know how to hunt." I said.

"You'll learn they'll show you." She said.

"Come with me?" I asked.

We do a lot of things together and when its our first time doing something we are always there for moral support. She was silent everyone was until Edward cleared his throat and said, " Ummmm that may not be the best idea actually.."

I was going to ask why until he said, " Well we still have some explaining to do since you are a vampire and.." I cut him off. "Vampire? What do you mean vampire?" Abby acting like a smart ass said, " Oh you know like in movies they drink-" I cut her off "I know _what_ vampires are! Just have trouble being told I am one." She smiled clearly amused by her comment.

Abby spoke again, "Well I know it's hard to believe but everyone I this room excluding me is a vampire." After what seemed like a decade of being told what happened to me, what I am, and everything else we _finally _went hunting. Carlisle was surprised I didn't kill Abby. I remember telling him, "Why would I kill my own sister?" I dragged Abby with me on my first hunt ignoring everything everyone said about how _wrong_ I was and reasons why I _shouldn't_ take her with me. Well yadda blah blah blah I ain't listening this is like a tradition. And you can't just break a tradition Abby wasn't totally grossed by my new um diet. But she was uncomfortable with the whole killing animals thing. I told her she wasn't an vegetarian and she ate pork all the time when she could get her hands on it. She replied with, "Its one thing to eat it and another thing to witness it being killed".

Whatever thank God I can't read _her_ mind because I'm pretty sure all I hear would be elevator music and yadda yaddda then finally a voice saying, "Sorry Abby's brain is currently _disconnected._" Please talk after the *** or whatever that annoying beeping noise is. I mean I love her and all but the way that thing she calls her brain works is beyond me.

If I told her this to her face, she would annoy me until I dig my own grave and bury myself in a cardboard box for a coffin. I would even carve my own gravestone and put:

_**R.I.P. Here lies Marie who finally rests n peace due to her annoying sister Abby. There isn't an Abby in the afterlife is there? **_

_~The End~ ……. _

_For now_

**Stay tuned for thee extended ending in which we find out Marie's gift and when Bella's cousins meet Reneesme! And maybe some other things I will not be mentioning. **


	24. Extended Ending Part 1

**My extended ending is here! Maybe I should make it long well yes long is good.**

**Marie PoV**

Abby and I were playing against each other on a two player game on the internet she was winning but only cause she has cheat codes. I must have said it out loud because she said,"I **DO NOT** have cheat codes! I'm just good at the game excuse me if vampire reflexes don't sit you well!" She went on and on for a good 3 minutes and then her player shot me with a laser and my player was on fire and it said You lose on my side of the screen and her's it said, " Abby wins!" I think I accidentally broke my keyboard and then Abby jumped off her seat and sang, "Abby wins! Abby wins!" "I'm a winner see my prize you're a loser who sits a and cries! And when it got to the loser part she pointed at me and stuck her tongue at me then we started in one of our fights yelling at each other until Esmee came and told us to settle down. "Wow and I thought Emmet got out of control," Bella said from upstairs.

"I heard that Bella!" "I know you were supposed to Marie!" she said. "What did she say?" Abby asked. "Nothing," I lied. "That I thought Emmet got out of control!" Bella yelled from upstairs. Wasn't she supposed to be the responsible one? And Bella said Edward had mood swings. "Hahaha she's right you know," Abby said. But I ignored her trying to listen what was going on in Bella's and Edward's room. "Bella you think I have mood swings?' Edward asked. Bella was silent for a moment I was bursting with laughter internally _take that Bella_, I thought. Bella was stuttering and I just couldn't help it but I burst and rolled down the stairs laughing my butt off.

"Abby!!!! What did you think to Edward?!" Bella yelled from upstairs man that's not what you hear everyday. I love this family all the unusual sentences you could say without being completely insane is awesome.

I told Abby which Bella hear dof course and she laughed too she collapsed on the floor banging her fist against the floor and I was clenching my sides Bella is going to have to tell Edward now. I can't believe you never knew _think back to the way you acted around Bella at first when she was human and try to se through her perspective you look so stupid no offense. But you had __a lot__ of moodswings_! I thought to Edward.

Later when the laughing died down Bella told Edward or showed when she put down her shield and showed her thoughts to him during the first few weeks when they met. He understood heck he even laughed but and that's good but I think I got Bella good if it wasn't for me she would have never told him much less show him that in her memories. Abby said it was funny but maybe I can try a different method because I could have cause a fight between those two lovebirds. I doubt it would have happened because they are way too forgiving when it comes to them but I guess I could have done something else. But since he took it so well I think I made the relationship better if that is possible. But enough about those lovebirds let's talk about um well I don't know what to talk about.

"Abby what do you want to talk about?' I asked her. "Hmmmm," she said as she thought with her chin in one hand. "Ponder ponder process idea!" she exclaimed. But I knew she only did that after she got the idea for effect. "Well?" I asked. "Oh I got nothing let's just be random I'll be right back," she said. I can't believe she just did that and she walked away out the front door and then the door opened and before _I _could _process_ what happened I was drenched from head to toe in water. I remember seeing a smiling Abby in the doorway with a giant hose aiming right at me before I was hit. "I can't wait to tell people about this," Abby said. But she wasn't holding the hose she was holding a video camera. As if she could read my mind Abby said, "Yeah and look I could put my palm in this little strap how neat is that?" I was going to get up to whack her in the head when she got the hose again and I fell back down form the force. It was a big hose and then I got up faster than before and grabbed the hose Abby ran away in the woods. I ran after her and before I could even look for her I was hit with a _watergun._ And when I say that I don't mean she had a watergun and squirted me with it no she _threw__the__watergun at me._

Abby gave a manic evil laugh and ran away all the while video taping the whole thing. I hat her I can't believe I can't get her as a vampire how does she do that? Ugh I ran after her and then the tire swing Emmet set up on a tree last summer hit me right in the face. Then I heard giggles from Abby and footsteps running east. I took a short cut and met her a few feet ahead of her. She was shocked and then said,"Ah the element of surprise." I nodded and got her in headlock all the while _I_ video taped it.

When we got inside I got dry and put new clothes on and Abby was getting everyone in the living room to show the videotape. I met her there Edward was smiling of course he saw it all through our minds but he had better not tell anyone. And of course Alice knew too but she's good at keeping secrets and does it too often so no worries about her.

Abby put the tape in the VCR and she went to got sit down with me on the couch.

Everyone exclude Alice and Edward burst out laughing when they saw the tape "Oh I wish I was there I would have blown you all away!" Emmet all but yelled. "Yeah it's kind of why you weren't there Emmet," Abby said. Emmet feigned a pout and we all laughed again.

So I admit it was a good idea and Abby can be a mischievous little witch to me but hey _we are sisters_.

**And that's it oh wait I forgot Reneesme but that part is dedicated to sisters the good sister love the goofy times we share with our sisters. If you have one if you don't well then I just hope you like the chapter anyway. **

**I'll add Reneesme in this chapter later a in a few hours alter but right now I have reading to do. **


	25. Extended Ending Part 3 Finally

**How long was soon? Gosh, I'm so sorry for having you guys wait fro so long, I kind of procrastinated, and then I had other stories, so yeah. **

**Extended Ending 3**

Abby's POV

It's been about two years, since the 'fateful incident' as Marie likes to call it. Let's see I'm still human, and live with nine vampires and a hybrid of a vampire and a human, Nessie who we all love very much. I'm 20 now, wow I'm an adult, I'm still the bigger sister here. Xavier, that was our evil captor's name, I never knew someone could be so evil, except in cartoons or something, like that. Edward said, that his thoughts were- horrible. But he said it; in a way which obviously meant that horrible was an understatement. I'm so glad, I'm still alive, sort of everyone else who knew us thinks we're dead. Including Frankie, I miss her, even though since we moved to Forks she was too busy for anything, she still showed us love. She took us in, when dad and mom got divorced, and mom became an alcoholic, and started to abuse us. I still shudder at the memories, anyway when she was caught, by a very noisy, but nice neighbor who filmed our (thank God) last beating, and showed it to the police, mom got arrested. When Frankie found out, she was so disappointed and sad in her little sis, we didn't have much of family left, Uncle Charlie just divorced Renee, and was going 'through a tough time' as Frankie put it. And grandma was dead by then; even if she was alive she was too old to take care of us.

When we lost the house, in Los Angeles, we moved to Forks, but our stay was cut off short their too. What Xavier did to us, still kind of haunts me to this day, it as very scary to go through all that, and then find out your cousin, and her husband and his family are vampires, and your sister is becoming one. It's not easy thing to do, especially at my age, what was worse was faking our deaths, and leaving Frankie all alone. I saw her cry at our funeral; I never saw her cry, since the day Mom got arrested. I found out that Mom is still in jail, and when s he found out we were dead, she was drunk, she shrugged and said, "Hey Sam, hand me another round of Vodka." That's defiantly, the way I wanted it to turn out, but I knew that when she found out she wouldn't care, my father was nicer, he took it pretty hard, he came to our funeral all the way from his home in New York, and stayed to help Frankie. I love him for that, a lot has happened over these two years.

"Abby!" I heard Marie shout. "Yeah?!" I shouted back. She pointed behind me and said, "Look out!" she was running vamp speed to me. I turned around and saw a truck collide against my car. Then everything went black.

Marie's POV

Alice gasped beside me, she pointed straight ahead. I saw Abby pulling in the parking lot, and a white truck heading her way. "Abby!" I yelled. "Yeah?!" she yelled back. She had no idea, why won't she look into the rear view mirror or something? I pointed behind her and shouted, "Look out!" I was running vampire speed towards her, she turned around and saw the white truck, just before it her. She was bleeding, all over, I pulled her out of the car, she was unconscious, I had no idea what to do.

But Edward did, he had two medical degrees, he stopped her bleeding, we got her to the hospital, Carlisle said, "She has a concussion, a broken leg, and a few scars and bruises but she'll be fine." I don't think anyone knows how relieved I am, except Edward and his mind reading, and Jasper and his I-know-what-you-feel power. But besides them no one knows.

I walked into Abby's room, the walls were white and the curtains light green, and her small white hospital bed, was in the middle of the room. I could hear the beeping sounds coming from her heart monitor. She opened her eyes, "Hey," I said. "Hi, Marie," Abby said. "The truck hit you pretty hard, how do you feel?" I asked. "Fine, I guess well for someone in a car accident, but I'm alive," she said. "Yeah, Carlisle said that you have a concussion, a broken leg, and some bruises and scars but that you'd be just fine," I said. "That's good to hear, how's the driver?" she asked. "The what?" I said. "The driver how is he?" she repeated. "Fine, I guess I think he's alive too, I really don't know," I said. She nodded, well not really she was laying on the bed, she looked kind of ugly. Well not, ugly ugly, but still pretty bad. Her face was pale, and her hair kind of messy, and then she was wearing that ugly uncomplimenting hospital gowns, and she just looked sick. Bu then again she is a hospital patient, so I can't really blame her.


	26. Extended Ending Part 4

**Okay you are all probably wondering, well those who have noticed, why there is no Extended Ending Part 2 but Three,**

**it's because it was LOST. lol jk, no I thought I had it written there, but apparently I didn't, so thne I wrote part 3, and it made no sense. Opsies. No worries, there is no REAL missing part, that you guys haven't read, I just made the mistake of forgetting to write down, Extended Ending Part 2 so I admit my fault. **

**But then again who else would it be? So anywho here is the last Extended Ending. **

* * *

**Extended Ending Part 4 **

MARIE'S POV

Abby was released from the hospital two weeks after, the car crash. Everyone was so relieved and happy that she was okay. "Hey, Marie have I ever mentioned how much I HATE casts?" Abby asked me. "No I don't believe you had," I said in a nice proper English voice. "But look on the bright side, it won't happen to you as often as Bella when she was human," I said in my normal tone. "Yeah, your right, she tripped over her won two feet on a daily basis," Abby agreed. "Hey!" Bella yelled behind us. I was about to yell back, Hide your shame, Bella! Hide your shame! But I had a much better idea, that would undoubtly make her feel happier about it.

"Don't worry Bells, she won't take your one and rightful spot as the KlutzQueen!" I yelled. "No one can, that title was made for her," I muttered. "I still heard that," Bella said. "It's okay Bells, your even more graceful than the ballerina you wanted to be as a child, your the real winner out of all those little tutu wearing kids," Edward told her, she smiled. _Since when do you call her Bells? _I thought. He of course ignored me, because he was busy making out with Bella, well I guess that was one way to shut her up, that I can't obviously provide. I heard him growl. It's just a joke, sheesh. "Even though she used to be one of those tutu wearing kids?" I asked.

Bella stopped kissing Edward, when she heard that.

Hehe, I think I just ruined _the mood. _Well more like their mood, whatever.

If you ask me, I saved their granite butts, they can't do it outside of the bedroom, where people are watching TV. Well I doubt they were really going to do that but still, show some concern for your empath brother, his wife is out shopping with Rose, and if he sent the waves all around...

I don't think I want to be around two lustful men, when their wives aren't home, it's creepy. Plus, I wouldn't like feeling lustful at my age, or because I don't have a mate, I doubt Abby would like it either.

Think of the people, ExB! "ExB?" Edward asked. For EdwardxBella, it's a sub for saying Edward and Bella, plus you are together right? wait don't answer that, it's unnesscary.

I wish I could eat human food, and like it. Because you can't add flavor to blood. You can't coat it with cinnamon or sprinkles or make it into a sandwhich, or make it into icecream.

Maybe I could freeze some, and make it a bloodicle. Watch out world I am expermienting with blood! And going to invent bloodicles!

I jumped off hte couch, and was about to leave when I said, "No one steals or takes one ounce of credit for my bloodicle idea, or else I would find you."

I ran out the door and heard Abby say, "Don't we live with her? She doesn't have to find us." "Shut up!" You could all runaway from me in terror when you see how mad I am. It's possible.

When I came back I had two containers of blood, the animal kind of course. And got the ice cube trys I bought at the 99 cents store, and poured the blood into said ice cube trays and put it inside the freezer.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked. "Making the world's first bloodicles," I said proudly. I am so creative sometimes. "Okayyyy," he said oddly. Was it so weird that I was makign this?

Ha! They'll see when they suck on my bloodicles, and ask me to make more. They'll all see!

**2 and a half hours later.**

I skippped downstairs and opened the freezer. My bloodicles were complete. I licked on one, it tasted alright. I took another lick and another and another. Man they were soo good they were addicting! I was on my fourth one, when Emmet came. "What are you eating?" he asked. "Bloodicles, try one there good," I told him and held out an ice cube tray to him. "Whoa whoa, let me get this staight you froze blood, and your now passing them as bloodicles?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "Cool!" he took one and licked it. "It's good," he said. I nodded.

"Do you have grizzly?" he asked. "Only one," I said and handed it to him. He ate that one the fastest. "I want more grizzly!" he whined"I told you there was only one, and you ate it all, so deal unless you want me to go get more grizzly blood," I said. "Perfect, call me when there done," he said and tossed the empty ice cube tray onto the countner.

Granite Butt. I sighed and went back into the woods, i got the grizzly blood, but if everyone is going to be like Emmet when they taste it, I'm going to get more, alot more.

When I was done, I put them in th freezer and waited 2 and a half hours before taking them out and telling Emmet they were done. I labeled them all, **Grizzly, Deer, Caribou, , Moose, and Chipmunk. **I thought chipmunk, for humor plus when I was little one bit me, I figured this was a way of revenge.

"That's an odd revenge," Edward said coming downstairs with Bella. "Where were you two anyway?" I asked. "Let's just say our mood wasn't ruined, and Alice and Rosale are home, so don't tell us we didn't think of the people," he said.

Maybe I shoudn't have asked. "Well are you two going to have any bloodicles?" I asked cheering up. "BLOODICLES!" Emmet yelled from upstairs. He came down shirtless, and got the tray labeled Grizzly. Then Rosalie came down, with a robe on looking pissed.

Oh so that's why he didn't hear me when I yelled, "Emmet I got Grizzly!" But in retrospect, that wasn't the best way to phrase it.

"Anyone care for bloodicles, warning there a bit addicting," I said. I pictured the warning part in the air in red letters, like I was promoting it in a commercial or something like that.

"Addicting? No way," Rosalie said. Be careful Rosalie those in disbelief will only be proven wrong in the end. Hahaha I am so weird sometimes.

She took one that said Moose and popped it in her mouth, I looked into her eyes. Wait for it, wait for it. Ha!

Success! She is totally addicted to it now!

One by one, they all tried the bloodicle and were under it's only ones left were Bella and Edward. But in time they'll be cast under it's allurance as well.

But I admit, I don't know why, they haven't tried it yet.

"Because it's making everyone CRAZY!" Edward answered. "Oh no! We're all out!" Jasper said. What!? It can't be, it only has been 30 minutes since I went to get some more. "No!" everyone said. "This is a disgrace, we shall blame the one who made this sick twisted thing!" Emmet said

"It was her!" Rosalie said pointing at me. Oh no, I was being cornered. I must get more. I must.

And so I did. Everyday, I would go anywhere and everywhere and collected blood, froze it and then we all ate it twice as fast. Minus Edward and Bella.

Oh and Abby too. When was the last time I saw the girl?

**2 monthes later-**

It has been a while since the Bloodicle fiesta, turns out it takes twice as much of your control to handle those things then human blood. So with the help of Edward and Bella we were controlled and they lasted alot longer.

I still think my invention was a success, just with minor setbacks, but what product doesn't?

Sure we were all crazy for awhile, but whatever we got passed that and evolved.

Ooh and did I mention Abby is a vampire now? We haven't figured out what her powers are, if she has any that is. So Carlisle is thinkind to bring Eleazer over to find out. I can't wait, he seems like a nice man.

You know Nessie told me that she and Jacob are taking it to the- oh no Edward can read minds, the the the the oh forget it, run!

Damn he's the fastest out of all of us. Ummm um um I so wish i could fly right now. "I'll never talk, or think!" I yelled.

He catched me. Turns out the whole time he was slowing down his pace, the whole time. He could have caught me the second I was out of the door. He led me on, that's just sad. On my part that is. It's hysterical on his.

Bella always iked the fast ones. She dated that guy in the track team, she told me. I remember. His name was Daniel, couldn't take his hands off of her though. I came downstairs and caught them making out on the couch, and he was unbuttoning her shirt.

I looked up, Edward was growling. oh he thought he was the first. First boyfriend, first love, and her first time....

he wasn't. He looked angry. And a bit hurt. Bella came downstairs right then.

Just kidding. He looked at me. I was just kidding, you were her first everything, I made it all up, and they say you can't lie through your thoughts. I am undead proof that you can.

He thought I was lying about what I said about the whole Jacob and Nessie thing, I wasn't.

But he doesn't need to know that.

And he never will.

At least not from me.

I am so going to love eternity, and I am going to make it pretty damn interesting.


End file.
